Perfect
by Passion-Discovered
Summary: Kaname and Zero confess their feelings, of how they feel about themselves and eachother...


AN-- Hello everybody! This my first completed fic. It's a Kaname and Zero one-shot, not much of a plot mostly just fluff...:) ummm.... I like it and would consider maybe making a story later on using this piece ( as a prologue or a chapter?) But I guess that will all depend on the response lol. I LOVE Kaname and Zero and would love to write more about them but we'll see. I have to shout out to the amazing author BlackenedWing, she is the reason that I love Kaname and Zero so much! If you haven't read any of her stories yet please do, she is truely amazing! you can find her in my favorites list! Thank you all for reading and please review, Ideas on how to fix up this one shot or how to turn it into a story are always wellcome! 33

"How could you ask that of me Zero? Of all the things you could ask of me, of all the things that I would gladly do for you… I would give you the world Zero! Don't you understand that yet? I love you, and yet you push that away, almost as if you don't really believe its true. Don't you trust me?" The pure blood pleaded with his lover who was stubbornly laying with his back to the pure blood.

" Of course I trust you," The Hunter muttered, head buried in his feathered pillow. " I just don't think that you understand what it means when you say that you love me. Love isn't just a pretty word, Kaname, you can't just use it whenever you see fit. I don't like how you play with my emotions like that!"

That hurt, that really really hurt. " I don't just throw that word around Zero! I only use words like that when I truly believe them to be true." The pure blood stated exasperated. " Believe it or not Zero, you are the only person other that my parents and Yuuki that I have ever loved!" The pure blood was practically begging, willing the boy to listen. " I wouldn't lie to you Zero, especially about something as important as this. I respect and love you far to much for that." Kaname shifted over on the large bed needing to be closer to his lover. " please Zero, what will it take to make you believe me?"

Zero, unable to bare the desperation in his lovers voice any longer, rolled onto his other side facing the vampires pleading face. " Do you really mean that Kaname?" Amethyst eyes met the pure blood's gaze breaking all of his resolve. " Of course I mean it Zero. I love you, you are the best thing that has happened to me. To me, your the most important person in the world. I would die for you…" Kaname's eyes shone with a love that could not be faked.

" God Kaname, I want to believe you so much. I want nothing more than to have you love me as much as I love you but I can't. I can't understand why you would…" Zero shook his head burring himself once again into his pillow.

" Can't understand what? Zero? Please tell me." Kaname urged the ex-human gently knowing that was the easiest way to get the hunter to talk. Zero glanced up, unable to resist the gentle coaxing look on the pure blood's face. He sighed obviously giving into the pure bloods seemingly simple request.

" It's not that I don't trust you Kaname, it's just that I find it hard to believe that someone like you could love someone as messed up as myself." The hunter smirked, " now don't take that the wrong way. I don't really give a shit about the whole 'you're a pure blood and I'm a level D ex-human hunter' crap. I just…. I don't know. Your such an amazing person, Kaname. Really you are. Your so generous, especially for a vampire, you always put the people you care about before yourself. You're willing to do anything for your loved ones. You a fantastic business man, and I am sure that you've changed many lives for the better with all of your business investments. That's all great and you could be with any one you want. And anyone-- man, woman, human, or vampire-- would love to be with you. I just don't think that I deserve you."

Kaname's eyes darkened filled with mixed emotions. " Zero--" " No Kaname let me finish." The hunter said gently not wanting to have to stop his confessions half way through.

" I am nothing like you Kaname, and even though I love you with everything that I am, I strongly believe that you could do better. I am so selfish for keeping you to myself. I am an ex- human hunter who relies on _your _blood to keep from falling to level E. I don't want to be that person Kaname. I don't want to be a dead weight to you. I want to be useful. I want to be someone you can count on. I want to be the person that you can take to all your parties and show off as your lover. I want to be someone that you can be proud of, not someone you're ashamed of. I love you Kaname but I don't deserve you."

The hunter finished eyes watering, close to tears. He didn't want to cry in front of the pure blood, didn't want Kaname to see how hard this was for him, how much it hurt. "Zero, come here." Kaname said before moving over and pulling Zero in his arms and laying the boy against his chest tucking Zero's head in the crook of his neck and resting his own on the boy's soft silver hair.

"Zero I know exactly how you feel. I to do not think I am worthy of your love…" The hunter squirmed being quick to protest. " No Zero let me finish, I listened to you thoughts I would appreciate it if you offered me the same courtesy." The pure blood paused waiting patiently until the boy nodded into his shoulder accepting Kaname's request.

" You don't give yourself enough credit Zero. You are an amazing person. You devote yourself completely to the people you love. You are extremely loyal and trustworthy. I never have to worry about you betraying me. And I know that if I ever needed anything you would be there for me. You don't trust easily and I am so happy that you are able to trust me as much as I trust you. I am not that amazing of a person. I have hurt thousands of people throughout my life time not all of them intentionally of course but I am far from a saint. And what is all of this about dead weight?! You are not someone I am ashamed of, not at all. The only reason I don't take you to all of those parties is because you don't like them. If you want to go just let me know and we could be at three parties a night for all I care! I love you so much and I am honoured that you think so highly of me. But you must understand that I am no angel, and I am in no way superior to you. I have been so blessed to have found you. You've become my reason to live. You _are _my existence, Zero. Do you understand that? I exist for you!" The pure blood was getting worked up by now, his breathing becoming laboured. Some of it may have sounded cheesy even to his own ears, but he meant every single word of it.

The hunter didn't reply verbally because he was at a loss of words. Instead he placed loving kisses all over Kaname's neck, silently showing Kaname his joy and relief over what the pure blood had just explained. Kaname welcomed Zero's distraction with open arms. He snuggled closer to the hunter until they were nothing but a mass of entangled limbs.

"ummm… Zero…" The pure blood mumbled, enjoying the pleasant sensations that the hunter was causing throughout his body. Kaname reluctantly moved Zero's mouth away from his neck, but only so he could direct the ex-humans lips up to his own.

Their lips meshed together perfectly, only separating long enough for the men to breath. Tongues wrestled, teeth clashed, breath mingled, feelings were understood… It was perfect.


End file.
